1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for carrying coins and particularly to a plastic card-type coin holder folder for carrying in a card-carrying section of a wallet or the like comprising a rigid plastic card body receives the coins in circular cut-outs with two thin coin retaining strips attached to the front of the plastic card across the bottoms of the coins for securing the coins in the card and with a thin back sheet having a hole at the top of each coin to assist removal of the coins by pushing the coins forward, and a cover that folds over the plastic body and is secured by tucking said cover into one of the coin retaining strips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Money of high value is in the form of bank notes, and space is provided in wallets for the bills as well for credit cards and similar documents. Sometimes a small zippered coin pouch is added in the construction of a wallet, but if filled with coins, it tends to add bulk to the wallet and the user cannot fully close the wallet.
Coin holders in the form of a small pocket or a small bag are well known, but inconvenient to use, since the user has to carry both the wallet and the coin holder. Coins are often tossed in a purse, pocket, bag or similar article but this is not practical because it is difficult to remove the coins at the time when the coins are needed.
Prior art devices do not adequately provide a card sized flat coin holder within a folder that secures the coins and yet enables easy removal of the coins.
U.S. Pat. No. 618,497, issued Jan. 31, 1899 to Crabb, provides a coin carrier with paired curved slots cut into one of three panels. The slots form a band over the coin inserted through both slots. The other two panels fold over the coin panel to enclose it.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,437, issued May 12, 1970 to Shaad, claims a currency-holding card for coins and paper money with a double layer of material forming one panel having a pair of partial circle cutouts in one sheet leaving a band in between to go over a coin. A pocket is provided for paper money. A second panel closes over the first to cover the coins.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,827,888, issued Oct. 20, 1931 to Greer, discloses a book-type coin bank for receiving and containing coins that has a plurality of sheets that are adhesively attached to each other, which have coin holding apertures. The device is made of such a size as to be conveniently carried in a pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,843,879, issued Feb. 2, 1932 to Love, illustrates a coin purse having a body portion provided with plurality of different sizes apertures for retaining and carrying coins, said purse also has a cover flap with snap fastening closure devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,547, issued Nov. 20, 2001 to Pianezzola, is for a pocket-size container for metal coins that has a structure in the form and dimensions of a normal credit card, debit card and similar documents, which has a plurality of recesses. A coin is inserted into each of the recesses according to measure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,716, issued Jul. 26, 1977 to Marks, shows a pocket-sized card holder for keys, coins and/or similar items comprised of a thin card having a depressed region therein for receiving and containing the items and a pressure resealable, at least partially adhesively-coated lid which covers the depressed region and which can be stripped or peeled back to expose the contained items. The holder is preferably of credit card size for convenience in carrying, with overall thickness only fractionally greater than the items contained.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,398, issued Sep. 6, 1983 to Smoczynski, claims a coin carrying plastic card of a size for carrying in a card carrying section of a wallet or the like. The device includes a plastic card body of a first thickness, a hole in the plastic card body for receiving a coin of a second thickness, an edge on the card surrounding the hole, the hole being of slightly larger than the corresponding dimension of the coin so that the edge on the card lies in contiguous relationship to the edge of the coin, the first thickness being of a sufficiently high proportion of the second thickness so that the edge of the card surrounding the hole will provide support to the edge of the coin, and pressure-sensitive tape affixed to one side of the card and extending across the hole for adhesively securing the coin to the card while permitting selective removal and replacement thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,835, issued Mar. 20, 2001 to Morse, protects a change card including a plurality of bays which is configured to hold a combination of coins that allows a user to make exact change for any purchase and/or to receive all of the change resulting from a purchase. The change card includes a body on which the plurality of bays is disposed. Each of the bays is adapted to releasably receive a coin. The change card may be configured to be about the same size as a credit card. A change card configured for use in the United States may include a predetermined number of bays consisting of four bays for receiving pennies, one bay for receiving a nickel, two bays for receiving dimes, and three bays for receiving quarters, which totals 10 coins. Accordingly, exact change may be made for a purchase of given dollar amount and any fractional amount in cents, ranging from 1¢ to 99¢ with only these 10 coins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,030, issued Aug. 7, 1990 to Guridi, puts forth an emergency key holder card which includes a credit card sized key holder card for retaining emergency keys, an emergency coin holder, toothpicks, identification labels, magnifying glass, calendar, or various linear measuring devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,610, issued Nov. 17, 1981 to China, concerns a holder for keys, coins and the like is generally rectangular in cross-section so that it has an appearance similar to that of a standard credit card. The card-like holder includes a tray member and an insert member which is receivable within the tray member. The tray member includes a rigid frame having opposed faces and an aperture for receiving the insert member. The tray member also includes a flexible film which is disposed over one of the frame faces to form a backing for the frame aperture. The insert member conforms in configuration to the frame aperture so as to be receivable therein. The insert includes a rigid holder portion having a pair of opposed faces and an aperture for receiving the item to be contained in the holder. The insert also includes a flexible film member disposed over one of the insert holder portion faces to form a backing for the insert aperture.
What is needed is a card sized flat coin holder within a folder that secures the coins and yet enables easy removal of the coins.